


wells of loneliness

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirihara and Kanami meet for breakfast one morning, they accidently stumble across a pair of secret lovers taking it easy. November 11/Hei or Jack Simon/Li with a lot of fluff. Got the title from Radclyffe Hall's book which I have not read yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wells of loneliness

Chief Misaki Kirihara enjoyed spending Saturday mornings at her favorite coffee shop catching up with Kanami Ishizaki, an employee at astronomical observatory and her old high school friend. The women often exchanged horror stories from work and occasionally tried to imagine what BK201 looked like under the mask.

At the moment, Kirihara was blushing as she protested against Kanami's suggestion that Saito, one of her subordinates, might be interested in her. The astronomer smirked, enjoying Kirihara's discomfort. She loved to get the woman flustered.

Desperate to change the subject, Kirihara's eyes started to dart around, looking for anything to distract Kanami. To her surprise, her gaze landed on another coffee table just past Kanami's shoulder that was almost hidden in a corner of the dimly lit café.

"Li-kun…"

Kanami followed Kirihara's line of vision and turned around in her seat.

"Where?" She had heard about the mysterious Chinese student from Kirihara and other officers in Section Four, but had never met him herself.

"Don't do that!" hissed the chief. "It's rude!"

Unsurprisingly Kanami ignored her friend, instead leaning over, trying to see if Li Shun Sheng was alone.

"There's someone with him," Kanami reported. "A man…"

"Who?" Kirihara asked, unable to keep herself from being curious. It was to imagine the shy student ever being anything but alone. "Maybe it's a study date. What does the other guy look like?"

"Definitely not a student," Kanami giggled. "More like a teacher."

"Tutoring?" suggested the chief. The astronomer just shook her head, grin broadening.

"I don't think so," said Kanami. Kirihara recognized her friend's tone immediately.

"Li-kun is not on a date. I don't think he even swings that way."

"I wouldn't blame him," muttered the other woman. "That blond guy's hot. Hey, I know! Let's get a closer look!"

"Kanami-" started Kirihara, but it was too late, Kanami had already moved to the table that was on their side of the short wall that divided the café; Li and his mysterious companion sat on the other side. With a sigh, the bespectacled woman followed.

The pair slouched to remain hidden, and Kanami began to dig in her purse, finally pulling out a compact mirror. She handed to Kirihara.

"See if you recognize him," she whispered. Kirihara rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She leaved forward and started to try and angle the mirror properly. It took a while, but once she finally got it, she almost dropped it in shock.

November 11! What's he doing in a coffee shop, let alone with Li Shun Sheng!

"It's that MI6 agent I told you about," Kirihara withdrew the mirror.

"You made him sound like a womanizer! The way you described him, he couldn't possibly be gay!"

"Keep your voice down. I don't know November's preferences anyway."

"Whatever! What are they doing? Are they holding hands? Kissing? Hmmm?"

"November's reading the paper and Li-kun's drinking coffee and eating a pastry."

"Let me see!" Kanami leaned forward, practically lying on top of Kirihara, although the chief was too busy watching the mirror to really notice.

Just as Kirihara had said, November was the reading the newspaper as Li ate breakfast. As the Chinese man took another bite of the pastry, November closed his paper and laid it down on the table with a sigh.

"Are you working tonight?"

"No," said the student as he swallowed the bite. "Why?"

"I though that perhaps you would like to go see a film and have dinner afterwards."

"I don't trust you in a dark theater," replied Li without hesitation.

The women's eyes widened in shock at the implication, although November wasn't put-off.

"Ah, Li-kun, you always see right through me. Why don't we just skip all that and go straight to the sex."

"I didn't know you needed my permission," Li managed to keep a straight face but a light blush appeared.

"Hm." November leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and placed in chin in his hand. "I suppose I don't. But a gentleman should always ask."

"Gentleman," muttered Li as he took another bite of the pastry. "That's a good one."

Kanami slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back a flood of giggles.

"You wound me," said November dramatically. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Time for me to go."

"Good riddance," Li retorted without any heat. November just smiled, causing the younger man to blush again.

"Be safe, Li-chan. Promise?"

Li looked up at him, all playfulness gone.

"You know I can't do that."

Something passed between them – dark, morbid, serious – and then it was gone just as quickly.

"I can always try." He gave Li a peck on the lips, causing his complexion to deepen. "See you later, love."

The women had to scramble in order to remain undetected, hiding behind a large potted plant as the British agent went by. They waited a beat before moving back. Li had finished his pastry and was now helping himself to November's newspaper.

It took some effort, but Kirihara finally managed to drag her friend away. It wasn't until they left the café that Kanami finally broke down, pink in the face and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Oh my God, that was too cute! They're perfect!"

Kirihara forced herself to smile, trying to figure out the strange mixture of emotions boiling inside of her. November and Li did seem to fit like puzzle pieces…but she couldn't see the picture. Did she even want to? These men were often all smiles when she saw them, but Kirihara could sense that beneath all of that false cheeriness they each were wells of loneliness.


End file.
